Broken
by ballistics belle
Summary: ‘So it’s up to you, Horatio. Who’s it going to be, me or her?’ Horatio’s made his decision. But can he live with his choice or will he have second thoughts? Sequel to Guilt
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

**Summary:** 'So it's up to you, Horatio. Who's it going to be, me or her?' Horatio's made his decision. But can he live with his choice or will he have second thoughts?

**A/N:** Okay, I know this first chapter sucks, but please, stick with me on this one, I promise it's going to get better.

'Lord if the fall don't kill you, the heartbreak will.'-Travis Tritt, If the Fall Don't Kill You

'_So it's up to you, Horatio. Who's it going to be, me or her?'_

'_Calleigh, please don't make me choose.'_

'_There's no other way. You can't have us both!'_

'…_I'm sorry, Cal…'_

"Cal, are you okay?" Calleigh wiped a tear off her cheek as Sam glanced over at her in the passenger seat. It had been a month since the night of the accident that had taken her fiancé and her ability to walk and she was finally going home from the hospital.

"I'm fine." She muttered as she leaned her head against the car window. This last month had been a living hell. Not only had she lost John to some drunk driver, but she had also lost Horatio, the man who truly had her heart and always will, to woman who didn't know how lucky she was to have him. It wasn't fair, she told herself, but it was just.

"We're home." Sam announced as he pulled into the driveway. Calleigh let out a shaky breath. The space in the driveway where John's Taurus used to be was now just an empty void. She closed her eyes. This was going to be a whole lot harder than she thought.

Sam now appeared at her side with her wheelchair. Reluctantly, Calleigh maneuvered herself into the damn thing. She hated it with every bone in her body. She felt clumsy and cumbersome in the wheelchair. Not to mention slow and noticeable. The thing she hated most about the whole situation though, was her sudden dependence on others for everything. For most of her life, she had prided herself on the fact that she was totally self reliant and needed no one. Now she couldn't even get from one place to another without some type of assistance.

"I have a surprise for you." Sam teased as he pushed her up the driveway towards the house.

"I hate surprises." She grumbled. He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I know. But you'll like this one." He smirked as he opened the door. Calleigh's eyes went wide as he wheeled her through the door. Alexx, Eric, Ryan and even Tripp were all standing in her living room with a big 'Welcome home banner' and balloons.

"Welcome home, honey. We're all so happy to see you looking so much better." Alexx rushed forward and wrapped her up in a hug as best she could. Calleigh smiled weakly but didn't really know what her friend was talking about.

Sure, bruises and cuts were finally starting to fade and she wasn't so deathly pale anymore, but she was a far cry from the bombshell she had been only a little over a month ago. The dark circles and bags under her eyes along with the deep worry lines on her forehead made her look years older and worse for the wear. Still, she knew that Alexx was only trying to help, so she put on her best face and went along with the lie. At least for now.

"We've missed you, Cal. Things just haven't been the same without you." Eric informed her as he gave her a one armed hug. Ryan and Tripp followed with their well wishes and the group hung around until the boys got called away on a case. Sam left with the excuse of grocery shopping leaving the girls to themselves.

"Horatio sends his love. He wanted to be here but crime interfered as usual." Alexx explained as she sat down in the chair across from Calleigh. Calleigh smiled sadly.

"I think its better that he didn't come, for both of us." Alexx gave her the raised eyebrow look.

"Care to explain?" Calleigh sighed deeply.

"Horatio and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now. With all that's happened lately, things just aren't the same between us anymore." She shrugged but Alexx wasn't quite buying it. For now she would leave it alone but it definitely confirmed her suspicions. She patted the other woman's knee and rose.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're starting to feel better. Before you know it, you'll be back at the range." The two women smiled and Calleigh watched as the older woman started to walk away. "Oh, I almost forgot. Horatio gave this to me to give to you. He said it was important." Alexx pulled a card shaped envelope out of her purse and handed it to Calleigh. She took it hesitantly and waited until she was alone to open it. Inside was a simple white card with two words printed in bold black ink.

Forgive me.


	2. Learning as you go

**Learning As You Go**

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for your positive feedback on the last chapter. It really gave me the confidence boost that I needed to keep going with this story. I appreciate all you guys say so keep it up! Oh, and I promise, **This story will have a happy ending!!!!** But it's going to be a tough ride to get there.

"_There's a constant contradiction with what feels good, and what feels right and you live with the decisions that you make in your life.-Randy Travis, Spirit of a boy, Wisdom of a man._

"COD was blunt force trauma to the chest. The blow caused his heart to go into arrhythmia and which eventually led to…" Alexx glanced up at the red head seated across the desk from her. He had his head resting on his hand and a far away look in his eyes. "Which eventually led to his heart short circuiting." She raised her voice to get his attention but he was still long gone. "Horatio! Hello, earth to Horatio!" She waved a hand before his face. Nothing. "Horatio, I'm going to do a naked belly dance in the middle of PD." Silence. Getting a little frustrated with his lack of focus, Alexx slammed her hand down on the desktop. Horatio shot straight up in his chair, looking completely started. Finally his eyes rested upon Alexx.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" He muttered as his heart returned to a normal rate.

"Oh nothing important, just the autopsy report." She replied sarcastically. Horatio sighed and ran a hand over his face as he leaned back in his chair. "What has gotten into you lately? I've never seen you so off your game before."

"I've just got all these wedding details swimming around in my head. All I can think about are tea sandwiches and table arrangements." He explained. Alexx raised an eyebrow.

"The wedding's still on?" Horatio looked at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Of course the wedding's still on. It was never off." He confirmed with confusion. "Why would you think it wouldn't be?"

"Well, it just seemed like you and Marisol were on the outs. But I'm glad to hear that things are better." Alexx said with a shrug. Horatio stared her down as leaned onto the desk.

"Who said we were having problems?" He asked accusingly. Alexx held up her hands in defense.

"No one. It was just an observation, that's all. I meant no harm. It just seemed like you were having second thoughts about it." Horatio sat back. Alexx stared at him for a moment. "Are you having second thoughts about marrying Marisol?"

"NO!...Well, I was. But I got my head screwed back on straight. There's no one I'd rather be with than her." Horatio's tone signaled to Alexx that this conversation was over. She stood and walked to the door.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was going to stop by and see Cal after work. I was thinking since you didn't get to see her the other day that you might want to come with?" She offered. Horatio was already bent over his desk, absorbed in the file she had left behind.

"I can't. Marisol wants me to come with her to pick out the table settings." He muttered without looking up.

"Right." Alexx nodded, not real pleased. "You know, you've really surprised me, Horatio. Calleigh was your best friend and when the accident happened, I thought you two would be closer than ever. Hmph, shows what I know." Horatio watched her disappear down the stairs with a guilty conscience. He hadn't missed Alexx's use of past tense to describe his and Calleigh's relationship.

He tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault that things were so bad between them. But it was just a lie. It _was_ all his fault. That's why he sent her that note. He wanted her forgiveness though Lord knows he didn't deserve it. So he had to face the facts. Marisol was to be his wife and Calleigh….well, he'd just have to figure that out as he goes.


	3. Anymore

**Anymore**

'_She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs, reluctantly releases the last of what was her past.'-Garth Brooks, The Storm_

'_You're late again.' John was sitting on the couch with a bottle of whiskey keeping him company as Calleigh walked through the door._

'_I got caught up in an interrogation, I'm sorry.' She explained as she entered the living room. _

'_You were with him, weren't you?' He accused. Calleigh rolled her eyes._

'_Don't start this again, alright? I've had a long day and I really don't want to have this argument yet again.' She ran a hand through her hair_

'_So you were with him.' She sighed_

'_Yes, John. I was with Horatio. I'm with him everyday, he's my boss. You make it sound like we're having some torrid affair.' Calleigh confirmed. She was getting a little annoyed with having to go over this almost every night._

'_So you're saying that you're job is more important than me?' He asked, trying to sound hurt. She sighed._

'_I didn't say that.'_

'_But that's what you meant.'_

'_John you knew going into this how much my job means to me. It's all I've ever had and I don't want to lose it. I love my job and I love the people I work with.' As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Calleigh wanted to take them back. 'I didn't mean it like that. I love them like family. That's all.' She said, trying to put out the fire in his eyes. He stared at her for a moment before he started to laugh. _

'_You know, you think I'm just a stupid brute but you can be a real dumb blonde sometimes.' Calleigh stared at him as if he'd grown a third head._

'_What are you talking about?' _

'_You! You sit there and tell me how much you love your job and how you have to give your all to Horatio and be his beck and call girl and you don't even notice that he doesn't even want to give you the time a day anymore.' She didn't say anything but the hurt look on her face said everything. 'He's found somebody new. Somebody younger and prettier. Somebody who's better than you.' He leaned down and whispered in her ear. She stayed silent as she held back her tears. 'And the best part is, he asked her to marry him. He doesn't need you anymore…he doesn't need you anymore…_

_He doesn't need you anymore._

Those words played over and over again in her mind as she sat and stared at the pictures on the wall before her.

_He doesn't need you anymore._

Rage boiled over inside of her and in one clean sweep, the picture frames shattered into a beautiful mess around her. A few tiny pieces cut her bare legs but there was no pain, no hurt, no feeling. Just an emptiness that not even the anger and sadness could fill.

One picture remained on the wall. It was a picture of the team taken a few years ago at the police men's ball. Alexx looked ravishing in red silk as she, Tim and Eric stood behind Horatio and Calleigh. Calleigh had picked her dress out just for him. Strapless black silk that hugged every curve just right and it caught his eye. But it didn't hold it.

She took one last look at the photograph before shattering her past against the wall.


	4. Changed

**Changed**

**A/N:** I know this is a short chapter, but I promise the next one is longer. And I should be update more often now because I know where this story is going which means I won't be struggling to get them done. Yay!

_Think I broke the wings off that little song bird. She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now.-Dixie Chicks, Top of the World_

"She did what?!" Horatio looked at his friend in complete disbelief.

"She threw all of her picture frames on the floor. I have no idea what drove her to do it, but when I went over there the other night, she was just sitting there in her wheelchair amidst all of the glass, complete oblivious to the fact that her legs were bleeding." Alexx explained, not quite believing it herself. Horatio ran a hand over his face.

"What are we going to do about her?" He asked, for once not sure what to do.

"I don't know. But I'm scared. Sam had to go back to Chicago which means she is alone in that house and there's no telling what's she's capable of doing." Horatio stared at her with scared eyes.

"She wouldn't do that." He stated. Alexx shrugged.

"A month ago, I'd have backed that statement a hundred percent. But now….I don't trust her to not do something drastic." Horatio shook his head.

"I know her, Alexx. She wouldn't do that." Now it was Alexx's turn to shake her head.

"No, you _knew _her. She's changed, Horatio. And it's more than just physically. Something has happened emotionally, something besides John dying, and it has seriously messed her up. She needs help and she is too far gone to ask for it herself. So it is up to us." Horatio stared at her for a long moment. He didn't want to believe her. Calleigh wasn't suicidal. She just wasn't that kind of person. But Alexx was right, she had changed. And unfortunately, it wasn't for the better. He sighed heavily.

"I'll make a call."


	5. Getting help

**Getting Help**

**A/N: **For some reason notices for the last chapter didn't go out, so hopefully this one will.

_I'm just a faded negative of the image I used to be. And that's our dilemma. - Bad Religion, The Gray Race_

"Eric, you rat bastard." Calleigh whipped her head around and gave him a death glare.

"You know, you've called me that so many times that it's lost all meaning." He stated as he wheeled her into the waiting room.

"Where the hell do you get off bringing me to a shrink against my will?" She barked through clenched teeth.

"Well, I knew if I told you, you wouldn't come. And besides, it wasn't my idea, it was H's. I just agreed with him." Eric explained as he parked her chair and walked over to the receptionist desk.

Calleigh crossed her arms over her chest. She was not crazy. Depressed maybe, but not crazy. And she most certainly did not need professional help. But Horatio Caine did what he does best; stick his nose where he shouldn't.

"Calleigh Duquesne?" The nurse at the door called out. Eric came back over and

wheeled her back into the doctor's office. She was perfectly capable of doing it herself but there was no way she was going into this voluntarily. Once inside the room, Eric exited, leaving her alone with the doctor.

"Hi Calleigh. I'm Dr. Laura Reid. I'm a psychologist that specializes in person with disabilities. Your friends brought you in to see me because they said you've been having a hard time since your accident. I want to help you." Calleigh snickered.

"How are you going to do that? Drugging me up so that I notice my 'disability'?" Calleigh spoke harshly but Laura seemed unimpressed.

"No. My job is to find the real reason behind your anger and help you deal with your depression. Without medication." Laura explained. Now she knew what Horatio had meant when he said that she was going to be a challenge.

"Well, excuse me for being skeptical but, what makes you such an expert on disabled persons?" Calleigh inquired. Laura simply pulled up her pant legs.

"I'm a double amputee. I lost my legs in an accident similar to yours. And I never said I was an expert, I just know how it feels." Calleigh turned her head away in a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

"Well, I'm sorry that Horatio has decided to waste your time, but I don't need any psychological help in dealing with my paralysis. In fact, I don't need any help in dealing with any aspect of my life. It was nice to meet you Dr. Reid but I'm leaving." Calleigh turned and started to wheel herself out.

"Okay, but your ride won't be here for another 50 minutes, so unless you want to wheel yourself home, you might as well stay." Calleigh stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm not here to judge you in any way and I don't have to be your friend. I am just a safe person to talk to. And maybe together we can make sense of all that's happen to you and all that you're feeling." Slowly, Calleigh turned around and wheeled herself back.

"Where do we start?" Laura smiled.

"At the beginning."


	6. The Fool

**The Fool**

**A/N:** I'm sorry that the chapters have been a little short lately but I'm trying to keep this baby from dying on me. So it's short chapters or nothing. Sorry.  Oh and BTW,Alicia and Felicyta are Eric and Marisol's other sisters.

_The path that I have chosen now has led me to a wall, and with each passing day I feel a little more like something dear was lost. It rises now before me, a dark and silent barrier between all I am, and all I would ever want to be. - Kansas, The Wall_

"So it's you, me, Eric, Alicia, Ryan, Felicyta, Frank, Alexx, and my parents which gives us a guest list of 10 for the rehearsal dinner." Marisol said as she double checked her note pad.

"11, make it for 11." Horatio corrected. She looked at him, clearly confused.

"11? Who did I miss?" She questioned.

"Calleigh. I want to invite her." He stated simply. Her eyes widened a little.

"Calleigh?" She gulped. "…Why?" She was clearly uncomfortable and even a bit horrified by this news.

"Why not?"

"Well, dear, she isn't a part of the wedding." Marisol remarked, trying to remain pleasant sounding.

"Yes, but everybody else from the team will be there. She shouldn't be excluded." He explained.

"But they're in the wedding!" She exclaimed, frustration showing through. "Besides, she isn't even a part of your team anymore." She muttered under her breath. Horatio glared at her.

"That's not fair, Mari." He reprimanded. Now it was her turn to glare at him.

"No, what's not fair is that pathetic woman trying to steal _my _fiancé because she lost hers. I'm sorry for what happened to her but that doesn't justify her actions." Marisol replied, pouting. The two stared at each other for a long, tense moment before Horatio spoke again.

"Just make it for 11." He muttered as he walked away from her. Marisol crossed her arms over her chest as she watched his retreating form. Horatio had tried to fool her into thinking that he was over that little slut, but the only person he was fooling was himself.


	7. Saving Grace

**Saving Grace**

**A/N:** We getting near the end…well, the end of this part of the journey. Calleigh and Horatio still have a long way to go.

_The first step in a person's salvation is knowledge of their sin.- Seneca_

Twenty years ago, Laura Reid graduated from Florida State University with a PhD in criminal psychology and a new last name. Ten years later, she left her successful practice in South Beach to focus on her three young children. Then, five years ago, she got into a car with her husband after an anniversary dinner and woke up a week later with her legs missing from the knee down. Suddenly, book club and PTO weren't so important anymore. So after a year and a half of physical pain and suffering, Laura started her practice back up with a new purpose; to help people like the woman sitting in a wheelchair before her.

"Now before we get started, Calleigh, I want you to know that whatever you say to me is confidential, alright? Whatever is said in this room stays between you and me." Calleigh nodded as Laura explained.

"Doctor/Patient confidentiality laws. They drive…drove me crazy on cases." She corrected. It still hadn't fully sunk in yet that she was no longer a member of the Miami-Dade Police Department. Laura didn't immediately reply. Everything was still an open, and in some cases, infected wound for Calleigh, and she needed time to work through all of the pain and confusion.

"Tell me about John." Laura gently requested. Calleigh took a deep breath.

"John Hagen was strong, smart and very loving man. He was a great detective too." She described with tears in her eyes.

"But?" Laura could sense from her tone that there was more. Her patient shook her head. "Calleigh, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to know, but the more that I do know, the better I can understand and help you. There's going to be difficult topics, but I promise that once you face your pain, it won't hurt so much, okay?" Calleigh nodded and took another deep breath.

"I loved John very much." She stated with a trembling voice. "But he was not the love of my life." Calleigh felt like her heart was about to explode. She didn't want to admit that fact to herself or anyone else but it was the truth; she did not love John Hagen with her whole heart.

Laura bit her lip uncomfortably. A bomb had been uncovered and if not handle correctly, it could blow up in her face.

"Calleigh, if you didn't love him-"

"I never said I didn't love him! I just, love someone else more." She corrected as the tears ran freely down her pale cheeks.

"Then why did you agree to marry John if there was someone else?" Laura asked gently.

"Because there wasn't anything else! At least not then." Calleigh declared.

"But there's someone now?" She nodded. "Who is it?"

"I can't." Calleigh said, trying to warn her off of the subject but Laura was relentless.

"Remember, I am not here to judge. Only to help." Calleigh looked at her hesistantly and then licked her lips and taking a shaky breath.

"Certain things have happened and they have changed everything."

"What happened, Calleigh?" Laura pushed while still trying to be patient.

She could see the storms raging in her soul. Waves of guilt and grief crashed in her eyes as her mind recalled the moment she threw her future away.

_Horatio reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hand, where she placed the softest kisses on his palm. When she opened her eyes again, he leaned down and captured her lips in hungry, urgent kiss._

Calleigh squeezed her eyes shut and wiped away her tears.

"Calleigh-"

"I kissed him!" She sobbed as she admitted it aloud for the first time.

"Who? Who did you kiss?"

"Horatio. The night of the accident he came to visit my in my lab and I kissed him." Calleigh buried her face in her hands as the intensity of her tears increased. "I love him and it is because of that that John is dead. This chair is my punishment; it's a permanent sign of my weakness." Painful sobs racked her tiny, weak frame as she spoke.

"Have you ever talked to him about all of this?" Laura asked, a bit blown away by what had just unfolded.

"We've talked but he doesn't listen." Calleigh snapped, anger now beginning to replace the sorrow. "It wouldn't change things anyways. Horatio is hopelessly committed to his precious princess because 'he made a promise'." Laura didn't miss the bitterness that showed through clearly in her speech.

"You need to make him listen, Calleigh. For your sanity, you have to get him to listen to you." Laura stated strongly.

"How? I can bear to face him right now."

"Send him an email, write him a letter, leaving him a message on his phone, it doesn't matter what you do, as long as it works." Calleigh stared at her, doubt clearly written on her face, before finally giving in.

"Alright, I'll give it one more try."


	8. One Split Second

**One Split Second**

**A/N: **Calleigh's card is not mine. I found the quote online and I fell in love with it and really thought that it fit, so I take no credit for it.

_You haven't found the right person if you can live with them, you've found the right person if you can't live without them.-Anon._

The night of the rehearsal dinner, Horatio waited with nervous anticipation. Against his better judgment, he had offered an invitation to Calleigh and against his better sense, he actually entertained the thought that she might actually show. But the moment Alexx arrived alone, his mind returned to reality. Of course she didn't come. Why should she?

Putting on the best smile he could muster, Horatio greeted his friends warmly but he couldn't keep the hurt out of his eyes. For the last ten years, the only thing he ever really wanted was Calleigh blessing and approval in everything that he did and he never even realized how much he depended on that until he saw the disappointment in her eyes when he walked out of that hospital room.

"I'm beginning to feel like your own personal mailman." Alexx groused as she stood before the groom-to-be. Horatio looked at her oddly until she handed him a small envelope much like the one he had asked her to deliver less than a week ago. He stared sadly at the card in his hands. "Don't be mad at her, Horatio. She's really struggling with all of this."

"I'm not mad at her, Alexx." He stated as he slipped the card, unopened, into his suit coat pocket and stated to walk away. "I'm mad at myself." Alexx pursed her lips as she chased after him.

"Alright, I've had enough of this beating around the bush crap." She declared as she grabbed his arms and spun him back around so that he faced her. "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Alexx frowned.

"Quit lying to me. I want to know right now, why your best friend can't even stand to be in your presence anymore." Horatio clenched his jaw.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Alexx fought back. Horatio sighed heavily, seeing no way out of this.

"You want to know what happened? I fell in love with her, that's what happened." He snapped before taking off again. Alexx stood there dumbfounded for a moment before hauling off after him. She found him standing outside of the restaurant, staring off into the distance. "I don't need you to preach to me. I feel bad enough as it is."

"Feel bad? Did you fall and hit your pretty red head? What is there to feel bad about?" Horatio looked at his friend who was clearly out of her mind.

"Alexx, I'm getting married in two days. To Marisol…..And yet you don't see a problem with me kissing my best friend?" Now it was her turn to give him the crazy stare.

"Wait a minute, you kissed her? You didn't say that before."

"What difference does it make? I'm screwed no matter what I did!" He practically yelled.

"Horatio, you have a decision to make-"

"I already made a decision." He said, calmer.

"Can you live with it for the rest of your life?" Alexx questioned. Horatio looked at her but didn't answer. She gave him a sad smile before heading back inside. Horatio waited a moment before reaching into his jacket and pulling out Calleigh note.

On a small sheet of clean white card paper was powerful statement written in her delicate script.

_In what seemed like one split second I lost what I held most dear to me…at the mere blink of an eye it was all gone…so I ran after you…and held on as tight as my tiny hand could grasp. Already weak from all the torment I could not allow myself to let go. Love that once shined so bright turned dark and angry…I loved you more than I ever dreamed of loving someone. You were the last star in my big lonely sky. My only dream ever to come true…but now you're going to end up like all the rest. I tried…I tried so hard. But my love isn't enough anymore. I will never forget you._


	9. Damned

**Damned **

**A/N: **This is the chapter everyone has been asking me for. Sadly, this part of the ride is coming to an end but please don't leave me yet! There still so much more to tell.

_And I know that Im damned if I never get out and maybe Im damned if I do, but with every other beat I got left in my heart you know Id rather be damned with you.-Meatloaf, Bat out of Hell _

The card shook in Horatio's hand as his soul literally tore in two. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go back into that resturant and pretend like he'd never read those heart shattering words. He couldn't keep playing this role that he'd cast himself in. No, this changed everything.

Placing the card back in his coat pocket, Horatio reentered the restaurant and made a beeline for the woman who was supposed to become Mrs. Lt. Horatio Caine in a mere 48 hours.

"We need to talk." He whispered urgently as he pulled Marisol aside. She stared at him widly.

"What it is, Horatio?"

"I can't do this." He stated simply. She looked at him for a long moment before breaking into a smile.

"You're getting cold feet. I knew it would happen eventually. But it's okay, you'll see. When you stand up there at the altar and see me walking towards you, everything will be fine." She reassured. Horatio shook his head.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear to you so let me try again. I won't marry you, Marisol." Horatio painfully watched as a variety of emotions flashed in her dark brown eyes but one stood out clearly from the others; anger.

"How could you do this to me?" She growled, biting back bitter tears.

"Because it's the right thing to do. It would be fair to you or me to go through with this lie."

"Lie? Are you call our relationship a lie?" Marisol eyes narrowed and Horatio cold have sworn that he saw steam coming from her ears.

"It wasn't what it should have been." He admitted honestly. Marisol reached up and slapped him, hard.

"You bastard." She cried, tears now streaming down her cheeks. Horatio didn't respond. There was nothing more to say. So he turned and walked away from her. "I won't let her have you, Horatio! I won't let her!" She yelled after her. He didn't turn around.

* * *

Calleigh sat in the living room next to the big picture window. She was getting better, or so they all told her, and to some extent, she agreed. There were certain things like the empty space in the drive way or the pictures on the wall, that didn't hurt so much. But then there were things like the empty side of the bed or memories of that night that were just too much to face. So Calleigh wasn't sure if she'd called herself 'better' but improving.

A loud, insistant banging at her front door, brought Calleigh back to her surroundings. She glanced out the window and saw Horatio waiting impatiently on her doorstep. Sighing, she slowly wheeled herself over and opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Horatio?" She asked sadly. He held up her note.

"I made a mistake, Cal." Calleigh bowed her head, not wanting to look at him. Horatio had other plans. He took a step into the house, closing the door behind him. He then placed a hand under her chin and lifted it up to look her in the eye.

"Horatio, please." She pleaded, pulling away from him. "We've already have this conversation and I already know your answer. I don't need you to try and justify it to me." Calleigh wheeled herself back into the living room. Horatio followed.

"I broke off my engagement to Marisol." Calleigh stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"What?"

"I'm not marrying her, Calleigh." He stated calmly. She just stared at him dumbfounded.

"You're not?"

"No. Because, you see, you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else now can you?" Calleigh shook her head, too shocked to speak. "I made a mistake, Cal. I choose Marisol because I thought it was the right thing to do. I had made a promise to her and you know I don't break promises. But I didn't love her, not the way I love you." Horatio explained. Calleigh closed her eyes.

"Do you know what you're saying to me?" She whispered. Horatio came and knelt before her.

"I love you, Calleigh Duquesne. I have always loved you. And if you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all the times I hurt you and let me back into your life, I promise to never hurt you or leave you again." Calleigh opened her eyes and looked at the man kneeling before her.

"I love you too." She chocked out as Horatio wiped away the tears she didn't even know she was crying. "And I forgive you." Horatio burst out into the biggest smile as tears filled his own eyes. "This isn't going to be easy. I've still got a long road ahead of me." She warned. Horatio placed a finger over her lips.

"We'll walk it together."

Fin


End file.
